As an unexpectedness prediction sensitivity determination apparatus, for example, there is a related art technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3882541.
In this related art technique, a vehicle collects vehicle velocity information. Subsequently, the vehicle transmits the collected vehicle velocity information to a base station. Subsequently, the base station records the received vehicle velocity information. Subsequently, the base station determines an unexpectedness prediction sensitivity of a driver based on the entire recorded vehicle velocity information. The unexpectedness prediction sensitivity refers to an index indicating a degree of capacity of predicting unexpected situations in which the vehicle approaches an obstacle such as another vehicle (caused since the vehicle approaches another vehicle that travels a lane intersecting with a traveling lane of the vehicle, or the like), for example.